


Mojito Monday Madness

by captainofthecity, Sheissostrange



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/pseuds/captainofthecity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheissostrange/pseuds/Sheissostrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mojito Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mojito Monday Madness

**Author's Note:**

> You know those stories where you write a line and a half or so and fold the paper over and the next person only sees a word or two and they have to write their own bit.. and so on.. and no one really knows what's going on?
> 
> That's what this is. And we added alcohol to the mix.
> 
> Enjoy. Or don't.

Philip walked into the room and found Milton sitting in a chair by the window. Milton was startled by Philip's sudden appearance. "What are you doing in here, Milton?" Philip asked.

Milton replied "Don’t hurt me, daddy. Here, have a mojito.” Who could resist the berry goodness? No one, that’s who. Philip decided to finally tell Milton how much he needed him. 

"Milton, I have something important to tell you," Philip started as Milton looked up at him and hoped he didn’t get punched in the face.. again.

His sexy older lover with one eye, smiled and sweetly said, “Oh, Milton.. Is it hot in here or is it just Georgia?” 

It was definitely not the reaction Philip was waiting for, but he enjoyed it. He took Milton's hand and looked into his eyes. "Milton, you know how much I enjoy having you here with me, right?"

Milton was trying not to look into Philip's eyes. He was afraid to hear the truth. Luckily, he didn’t have to because suddenly a wild biter appeared. Milton spilled his mojito all over as he jump and shrieked. Philip quickly kissed Milton hard on the lips. He wrapped his fingers in Milton's hair and pulled his head closer. Milton didn't resist. 

Milton grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured another glass for Philip before he could even ask. 

“Milton, I’m gonna tell you a secret…” Milton looked up, waiting. Hoping maybe he’d finally hear Philip say how he felt about him. “I love to dance.” 

Milton sighed, disappointed, and said, “Why won't you be honest with me? I just want to know how you feel about me." 

Philip walked over to the window and looked down at the streets of Woodbury, wishing he had the courage to finally just say what he started to tell Milton earlier.  
Philip turned around and lit some incense. “Tell me something, my friend… Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?” 

“Are you quoting a Batman movie to me?” 

They stepped closer so that their faces were only inches apart. "Is this what you want, Milton?" Philip growled, mad that Milton pushed him into revealing his feelings.

Milton was both afraid and turned on by Philip's anger. Philip pushed Milton against the wall. "Answer me. Is this what you want?" Philip asked angrily again as he dusted off his vest and adjusted his eye patch. “I’m sorry, darlin’.” 

Milton just nodded… “I know.” 

“When all of this is over we’ll have to take our chances." 

Philip sat down. He needed to think about what to do next. Philip wanted to be with Milton and knew he loved him, but...something was holding him back. 

"Milton, I need to take a walk. Clear my head," Philip said as he walked out the door.

Milton sat waiting for the mojito to take effect. He needed all the liquid courage he could get. 

“Come over here and help me with these chains,” Philip called out. 

Fear and excitement flooded the little science nerd. Or maybe that was just the rum.  
He slowly, almost cautiously, walked over to Philip. He grabbed one of the chains and started ripping off their clothes. "I have waited so long for this," breathed Milton.

Philip pulled off Milton's belt while Milton's shaky hands fumbled with Philip's shirt buttons. 

"Here, let me make this easy," Philip whispered as he pulled out a beach towel and said, “Let’s go to the beach, bitch!” 

“I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink.” 

“No. Iiii rrrreeeaaalllyyy waaaant tooo goooo toooo thhhe beeeeaaach. Bitch.”

“Well, do you know of any beaches nearby?” 

He thought for a moment… and then another moment. The booze had taken over.

Philip laughed and said, “So when do I get to meet your parents?" 

Milton smiled at Philip's attempt at a joke. Milton blushed and looked down. 

Philip loved that Milton was always willing to put on the jean cutoffs. They were so short and absolutely delicious. He took a swig of whiskey and eyed up his prize. What a hot piece of ass. Milton knew he was staring and wanted him to continue so he turned to him and gave him one last kiss.

"It's time for bed," Philip said as he grabbed Milton's hand and led him to the bedroom. Sure the world was shit out there, but at least they had Mojito Mondays.


End file.
